


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Harry Potter, Bullied Harry, Cunnilingus, Dom Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Large Cock, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sub Harry Potter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Holly Potter wanted was a friend. Now that she has one she's not sure it's worth it.
Relationships: Fang/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	Worth It

Holly Potter did not expect her life at Hogwarts to go this way. 

The hopes she had of making friends quickly went up in smoke as she realized that she was a bit of an outcast due to the fact that she was a parselmouth (and boy did she regret thinking that it would be a sure fire way to gain some friends) And of course, her 'fame'. In fact the only person who would even speak to her was Hermione Granger, probably because her know it all attitude rubbed people the wrong way.

Desperate as she was to keep her one and only friend, Holly said nothing as Hermione began to do things to her that were most definitely not appropriate.

It was not very far into September when it began. Holly was fast asleep in her bed in the girls dorm when she woke to a strange sensation between her legs. Moaning at the unusual feeling, she looked down to find her only friend laying between her spread thighs, her face buried in her folds with her tongue stabbing deep into her cunt. 

A whimper of fear escaped her as she fought the urge to get up, run and hide, versus angering her friend to the point that she would no longer want to put up with her. Her loneliness won out and she continued to lay there, trembling in fright as her pussy was devoured by the older girl.

After several minutes Hermione removed her face and moved up to suck at her now throbbing clit. Her agile tongue swirled and flicked at the pulsating bud until Holly began to shiver and shake through her very first orgasm. 

Hermione felt the change and quickly moved back down to suck at her quivering hole, drinking down her juices with gusto. 

Suddenly exhausted, Holly fell limp against her bed, sleep threatening to overtake her once again. At least, until she realized that the bushy headed girl wasn't done with her yet. 

Two hours and three orgasms later, Holly was over stimulated to the point of pain. She had long since lost any shame, begging and pleading with the older girl to stop and let her be. 

Hermione hummed around her clit and removed her face long enough to tell her that she would stop after one more orgasm.

Holly thumped her head against her pillow, her body on fire as she gave into the sensation of her clit being nibbled on. It took another 10 minutes for her cum one final time. It took less than a minute after that for her to pass out.

Several days later it happened again. Holly woke to a mouth suckling away at her A cup titties, alternating back and forth until both nipples were red and swollen. 

Hermione tormented her tits for hours, drawing each one into her mouth with as much suction as she could muster before moving backwards until her tit popped free. She watched the younger girls titties bounce each time before bending down to nibble on her over sensitive nipples, sending waves of pain/pleasure crashing through her.

The next morning Hermione had charmed her blouse to be almost see-though (to all but the staff thank Merlin) and forced her to wear it the entire school day. She had spent the day with her titties being on display, everyone could clearly see her bright red nipples swollen to almost twice their normal size. She was sure the blush on her face was now permanent.

That day seemed to be a great turn on for her older friend because she didn't even wait a few days to come back to her bed like she normally did, she came to her that night. 

Holly woke once again to getting her pussy ate out. And it was after only one orgasm that she was released from her friends devilish tongue. Thinking she might be getting a bit of a reprieve for once, the green eyed girl began to relax. A bit too soon it seemed, for a moment later she heard a whispered spell and she watched, a bit horrified, as Hermiones clit began to elongate rapidly until it became a thick, hard, eight inch cock. 

Holly squeaked in fear and made to scramble away before she was caught and her hands were tied to her bed posts. Seconds later there was a fat cock spreading her virgin cunt lips open wide and slamming deep inside her. She wailed as her too tight pussy was raped by her only friends massive prick. The four poster bed began to rock and creak as her cunt was repeatedly hammered into. A moan was wrenched from her lips as she felt the huge rod battering her cervix, as if to force its way inside. She gasped in painpleasurepainpleasure as she felt the brown eyed girl reach down to finger her clit, and suddenly her world exploded into the best orgasm she had had thus far.

A few weeks later and Hermione had an idea for a new method of torture for her raven haired friend. She had gotten them both an invitation to tea with the half giant named Hagrid, and after spelling Holly's blouse back to near invisibility, the two girls trekked down to his hut to join him for said tea.

Hermione pushed Holly to sit down bedside her with Hagrid sitting directly in front of the green eyed girl and they were both served a (rather large) cup of tea. 

Holly gasped as she felt her friend slide her fingers between her legs and begin to slip up and down her slick cunt beneath her panties. A whispered spell had her panties vanishing, allowing the older girl to molest her to her hearts content. Blushing furiously, Holly looked up to see that Hagrid was trying desperately not to stare at her heaving chest but couldn't pry his eyes away from her perky titties as they bounced with each movement she made. 

Another several minutes passed when Holly felt a cold, wet nose nudging at her dripping pussy. She squealed as silently as she could when Fangs tongue darted out to lap at her juicy cunt. Holly tried to snap her legs closed but Hermione forced them open wider, allowing the canine to do as he liked. Hagrid was still too busy watching the way her nipples strained the fabric of her shirt to notice that his dog was now tongue fucking the girl who lived right beneath his nose. 

Holly tried valiantly to silence her whimpers as the huge beast continued to eat away at her messy pussy. His long sandpapery tongue scraped over her throbbing clit in the most delicious way and she quivered as his agile tongue dug deep into her clenching hole. She mewled as she came moments later. Fang was delighted at the gush of juices that flowed from her at her orgasm and dug even deeper to drink them up.

Hagrid, still drooling over her titties, accidentally knocked his cup onto the floor and babbled incoherently for a moment before ducking down to pick it up. His head immediately jerked up, slamming into the table when he saw exactly what was going on beneath it. Jumping up, the half giant ran to the other side of the table to pull his pet away from the snatch he was feasting on and in doing so, caught an unhindered view of said snatch. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched her clit pulsed and her cunt hole clenched tight as if hungry to be filled.

Another moment passed and suddenly Holly was naked and Hermione ordered her to get on the table. Shaking violently in fright she obeyed. Mere seconds after she was splayed out on the tall oak table Hagrid was on her, his mouth suckling ravenously at her perky titties while his fingers slid between her legs and into her depths. His mouth didn't leave her breasts as he fumbled to open his pants and free his mammoth cock. It had to be at least a foot in length and was thicker than her wrist. 

Holly screamed in fear as the giant cock was forced into her tiny pussy. Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth as the huge man continued to rape the sobbing girl. His cock made it in almost 10 inches before he came to stop. He pulled out and in one vicious thrust, rammed back into her. She felt her cervix give way under his brutal assault and his entire length was buried inside her. She could clearly see the bulge of his huge prick in her tummy as it fucked in and out of her. 

Hermione reached over to finger her clit as she was jack hammered into. The table slid across the floor with each lunge of the half giants hips. Her titties were bouncing around near continuously as he jerked her on and off of his dick like a human fleshlight. It didn't take much longer for her to cum, squeezing his cock even tighter as she did so. He fucked her through it and then through two more orgasms before he finally came himself, massive torrents of cum flooding her insides until it was too much and began to leak from her used pussy and onto the hardwood floor. 

It took only seconds for Fang to scramble over and bury his tongue in her sloppy cunt, slurping up their combined juices with gusto. 

Hagrid feeling bad for his pet lifted the exhausted girl onto the edge of his bed, legs spread wide and slapped her pussy in a come here gesture. The eager canine obeyed instantly, climbing up and thrusting blindly until his bony cock hit it's mark and buried deep inside her.

Holly whimpered tiredly as she was raped yet again. The dogs cock was not as big as his master's but it was still big enough to cause discomfort as he fucked into her at a rapid pace. His tongue lapped away at her tits as he continued to ream her. Some 10 minutes later she felt a huge lump of flesh stretching her even farther and cried out in pain as it lodged itself into her pulsating channel, locking them together as Hagrid and Hermione watched with rapt attention.

Holly whined 15 minutes later when the huge knot finally popped free of her cunt and a torrent of doggy cum spilled from her wrecked pussy. Fang hopped off of her and buried his tongue right back inside, lapping up all the cum he had just put inside her. 

Holly, not for the first time, began to wonder if it wouldn't be better to be alone than to have to suffer having Hermione as a friend....


End file.
